


Pansies? I think not

by Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flash is an Asshole, Homophobia, M/M, Shawarma, Tony Saves The Day, is - Freeform, very, yummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash/pseuds/Loki_Lover_Marvel_Trash
Summary: Peter is being picked up by his two dads from school, but he is being bullied by Flash Thompson and his dad.





	Pansies? I think not

"Hey Penis Parker!" Flash's voice rang out across the school. Peter ignored him, and flipped him off, as he walked down the stairs. He had almost made it across the road when a jaguar cut him off. Peter jumped back to avoid being ran over. 

In a quick move, the person rolled down the window, cut Peter's backpack off, and said, "See ya later, Penis Parker!" Peter sighed. This was the third time Flash and his dad had stolen his backpack. 

The jaguar had almost exited the lot when a high tech car pulled in. Peter recognized the license. TS1970. His dads had shown up. 

Tony Stark and Peter Quill stepped out. "Stealing isn't nice" Tony said, his beard trimmed perfectly. 

"Yea well what are you two pansies going to do? Protect your wimpy excuse of a son?"   
"Peter is far from wimpy. Neither are we. Give him back the bag, and nobody gets hurt." Peter Quill said, his voice soft, but angry.

"Like hell I will! If you two pansies want it, you'll have to take it from me!" 

"That's okay by me, then" Tony said, as his repulsor lift turned on. 

WHOMPH 

The bag went flying from the car, and landed in Peters arms.   
"thanks dads" Peter said,  
"No problem, kiddo."   
Peter Quill looked back at the car, alarms going off. "We are definitly not pansies."  
And with that, they walked hand in repulsorlift in hand to the nearest Shawarma place.


End file.
